User blog:MasterOfArda/Darth Plagueis
Introduction First off, to be clear, I am not stating that Plagueis is stronger than Sidious (He is not), simply that he is at least remotely comparable enough to deserve a higher tier. I will try and demonstrate this by showing a large number of statements that consistently state that Plagueis is the strongest Sith up until Sidious. Plagueis 'Most Powerful dark side User' Darth Plagueis was the strongest Sith, till Darth Sidious. This puts him above Darth Jadus. Darth Plagueis wields powers that no has ever wielded before. Darth Plagueis could best Sidious. Note: I am not saying Plagueis is stronger than Sidious, simply that it is possible he can beat TPM Sidious. Even if 999/1000 times Sidious will win. Darth Plagueis was stronger than any member of the Jedi Orcer Note: Yoda was not only alive at this time, but he grew weaker with age. Darth Plaguies was the greatest Sith to have ever lived, till Darth Sidious: Note: Darth Plagueis has knowledge of many ancient Sith: 'Embodiment of the dark side' Darth Plagueis could contain the full power of the dark side: When Darth Plagueis was injured, it was described as the dark side itself unspooling: 'Raw Power' Sidious had to draw from the dark side than ever before to defeat a drunk Darth Plagueis: Note: Sidious was also stronger than Yoda. Darth Plagueis death caused star systems to shift: The Force created Anakin Skywalker to stop Plagueis and Sidious. This amounts to divine intervention, something that was not done to stop either Valkorion (Who's hunger threatened to consume the galaxy) and Darth Caedus. Supplementary Feats These feats are simply to demonstrate that he is far enough above average Star Wars enough for it to make sense that he is 4-B. Preempting Counter Arguments 1. Outlier: This seems unlikely. If you count Plagueis statements and feats, you will find exactly 9. This is the same amount as used to justify Vitate's tier. However, while you might dispute numbers 2 (And even 8). If you look at Vitate's tier, numbers 6 and 9 simply describe his power, they do not mention him being the strongest dark side user. 2. Inconsistent: Plagueis only scales to apprentice Sidious, who scales to no one. So this is perfectly consistent. 3. Inconsistent with his Feats: Most of Vitate's feats are mental. Plagueis, while he may not have as many feats, his feats are still impressive, and most of them are not power feats, rather hax feats. 4. How can Sidious be stronger than Yoda as an apprentice, while barely stronger as Lord: This can be explained as Sidious beating Yoda high-diff as a Lord, while being extremely high-diff as an apprentice. Note that most of the boost Sidious got from defeating Plagueis was a boost to potential. It could take him to DE to achieve his full power. 5. How can Sidious be stronger than any Jedi, when he lost to Windu while stronger: First off, Mace Windu wasn't nearly as powerful decades before his duel with Sidious. Secondly, Windu was only equal to Sidious. Thirdly, Windu was only able to match Sidious with the blade, not with the Force. He even admitted Sidious was stronger. Possibly 4-A? I admit this next part is a little bit less plausible, but I do think it is worth metnioning. Let's take a closer look at some of his statements: These feats say 2 things. 1 shows that Plagueis was so powerful, when he was injured it was as if all the dark side energy across the galaxy we falling apart. But 2 is more important. Granted this took several months, but it is implied that this was continuous; i.e. a multiple month long continuous fight with the Force. Secondly, this effected the entire light side of the Force on a galactic. And thirdly, the quote shows that this was in direct opposition to the will of the Force. They were doing what the Force, an entity whose low-end is 4-A, did not want. This is supported by the next quote: Notice the writing here. The Force had responded to Plagueis and Sidious. It had created Anakin to restore Balance, because Plaguies and Sidious had destroyed it, in opposition to the Force's will. But what about this quote? Doesn't this indicate that the Force wanted the dark side to spread fully. Well, yes but actually no. First off, the Force wanted the dark side to come out of hiding, yes. That is what balance means. But it didn't want the light to go into hiding. That defeats the point! Also, more importantly, look at the way this is written. It show what Sidious is thinking, not reality. If you read Darth Plaguies, you'll notice that Plaguies didn't actually speak with Sidious that much after discovering what Anakin was. When Sidious first met Anakin, after Plaguies' death, he didn't fully understand what Anakin was. And it stands to reason, he didn't understand even at the time of the last quote. I admit that this is much less certain then the other's I showed. But anyway, even if a 4-A or even a "Possibly 4-A" rating is unnecessary, I do think a "Possibly higher" rating is fair, based on one interpretation of the events. Category:Blog posts